cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Inspirations
Overview Inspirations are single-use temporary boosts. There are several different inspiration types that provide various ability increases. Three inspirations of the same type can be combined into one inspiration of different type. Inspiration Slots A character starts with three inspiration slots at level one, and gradually increases to a maximum of 20 inspiration slots at level 40. The progression is below: * Level 1: 3 slots (1 row of 3 columns) * Level 2: 4 slots (1 row of 4 columns) * Level 3: 8 slots (2 rows of 4 columns) * Level 10: 10 slots (2 rows of 5 columns) * Level 25: 15 slots (3 rows of 5 columns) * Level 40: 20 slots (4 rows of 5 columns) By default, the F1 through F5 keys on the keyboard are mapped to trigger the bottom inspirations in columns one through five, respectively. It is common to keep similar inspiration types within the same column so that a needed inspiration of a specific type may be used quickly without adjusting the position of the mouse pointer. For example, a player may always place healing inspirations (Respite, Dramatic Improvement, and Resurgence) into the first column. In an intense battle, the player can then simply press F1 on his keyboard to use a healing inspiration instead of moving the mouse pointer away from the battle to the inspiration tray. If a player has more than one healing inspiration in the first row, he can quickly press F1 again to use another inspiration if needed. Current Active Inspirations Accuracy Inspirations Insight: +7.5% ToHit, +Perception Increases your to-hit by 7.5% and increases your perception by 125 ft for 60 seconds. Keen Insight: +18.75% ToHit, +Perception Increases your to-hit by 18.75% and increases your perception by 166 ft for 60 seconds. Uncanny Insight: +37.5% ToHit, +Perception Increases your to-hit by 37.5% and increases your perception by 250 ft for 60 seconds. Note: The in-game text of accuracy inspirations is currently incorrect according to pohsyb. Damage Inspirations Enrage: +25% Damage Increases all your damage by 25% for 60 seconds. Focused Rage: +33% Damage Increases all your damage by 33% for 60 seconds. Righteous Rage: +50% Damage Increases all your damage by 50% for 60 seconds. Defense Inspirations Luck: +12.5% Defense to all attacks except typeless Increases your defense by 12.5% for 60 seconds. Good Luck: +25% Defense to all attacks except typeless Increases your defense by 25% for 60 seconds. Phenomenal Luck: +33% Defense to all attacks except typeless Increases your defense by 33% for 60 seconds. Note: The in-game text of defense inspirations is currently incorrect according to pohsyb. Endurance Inspirations Catch a Breath: +25% Endurance Recovers 1/4 of your endurance. Take a Breather: +33% Endurance Recovers 1/3 of your endurance. Second Wind: +50% Endurance Recovers 1/2 of your endurance. Healing Inspirations Respite: +25% Hit Points Recovers 1/4 of your hit points. Dramatic Improvement: +33% Hit Points Recovers 1/3 of your hit points. Resurgence: +50% Hit Points Recovers 1/2 of your hit points. Note: The magnitude of these inspirations is based on your base hit points, discounting any temporary buffs like Dull Pain. Resist Damage Inspirations Sturdy: +10% Damage Resistance, +Resist Teleport Increases all your damage resistance by 10% for 60 seconds. Sturdy also protects you from enemy Teleportation. Rugged: +15% Damage Resistance, +Resist Teleport Increases all your damage resistance by 15% for 60 seconds. Rugged also protects you from enemy Teleportation. Robust: +20% Damage Resistance, +Resist Teleport Increases all your damage resistance by 20% for 60 seconds. Robust also protects you from enemy Teleportation. Resist Effects Inspirations Break Free: Resist Effects Frees you from many sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear, confuse, and knockback effects and boosts your resistance to repel, taunt, and placate effects for 30 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. ''-10 Magnitude protection against Hold, Sleep, Stun, and Immobilize; -5 Magnitude protection against Knockback, Knockup, Fear, and Confuse; 50% resistance to Taunt and Placate; 25% resistance to Repel'' Emerge: Resist Effects Frees you from many sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear, confuse, and knockback effects and boosts your resistance to repel, taunt, and placate effects for 60 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. ''-15 Magnitude protection against Hold, Sleep, Stun, Immobilize, Fear, and Confuse; -7.5 Magnitude protection against Knockback and Knockup; 50% resistance to Taunt, Placate, and Repel'' Escape: Resist Effects Frees you from many sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear, confuse, and knockback effects and boosts your resistance to repel, taunt, and placate effects for 90 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. ''-20 Magnitude protection against Hold, Sleep, Stun, Immobilize, Fear, and Confuse; -10 Magnitude protection against Knockback and Knockup; 100% resistance to Repel; 50% resistance to Taunt and Placate'' Resurrection Inspirations Awaken: Self Minor Resurrection, Disorient, -Recovery, +Experience Point Debt Protection If you are defeated, you can wake up with 1/4 of your hit points. You will, however, be disoriented, have no endurance, and unable to recover endurance for 20 seconds, but you will be protected from experience point debt for 10 seconds. Bounce Back: Self Minor Resurrection, Disorient, -Recovery, +Experience Point Debt Protection If you are defeated, you can wake up with 1/2 of your hit points. You will, however, be disoriented, have no endurance, and unable to recover endurance for 10 seconds, but you will be protected from experience point debt for 15 seconds. Restoration: Self Minor Resurrection, -Recovery, +Experience Point Debt Protection If you are defeated, you can wake up with 3/4 of your hit points. You will, however, have no endurance and unable to recover endurance for 10 seconds, but will not be disoriented, and you will be protected from experience point debt for 20 seconds. Special Inspirations Ambrosia: Resist Crystal Titan Damage You have learned the secret of the Crystal Titan and how to resist its primordial energy! Ambrosia only drops from Greater Devoured in the Eden Trial and has no use outside of the trial. Essence of the Earth: Resist Hamidon Damage By consuming the Essence of the Earth, you will gain partial immunity to the unique properties of the Hamidon's Electrolytic attacks. It lasts for 60 seconds. Bam! Essence of the Earth is dropped by Devouring Earth Monsters. Main article: Essence of the Earth Obtaining Inspirations Shopping You may only buy tier 1 or first level inspirations (the first and weakest in each group of three above). Awakens cost 150 but all other inspirations cost 50 Infamy/Influence. Mission contacts in City of Villains and newer areas of City of Heroes such as Faultline immediately sell all types of inspirations upon being introduced. However, older contacts in City of Heroes initially only sell three types and have to be unlocked by performing their missions. During Task Forces, Strike Forces, and Trials, access to normal contacts is removed, so these sources of inspirations are unavailable. However, there are also permanent stores which always sell inspirations. The Arena shopkeepers sell all first level inspirations except Awakens. Pocket D has bartenders located on the second floor of each side that sell all types of inspirations; there is also a Banished Pantheon Spirit Mask bartender in the Tiki Lounge which sells inspirations. Ouroboros contains Mender Roebuck who also sells inspirations. A Supergroup may also unlock a Tree of Wonders or an Auto-Doc which can be placed in a base. These devices can sell Respites and Catch a Breaths, but will also buy inspirations from players. This is the only way to directly sell back inspirations, although they can also be sold to other players through Wentworth's Fine Consignments and the Black Market. It is also possible to unlock the Contemplation Chart, or Combat Log which sell Break Frees, but do not buy inspirations. Bases can also hold inspiration storage units, where inspirations may be deposited for later use. Drops So long as you have an empty inspiration slot, you have a chance of getting a random Inspiration after defeating an enemy. The most common are small ones. Medium ones sometimes happen, and large ones rarely. Medium and large drops are more common from defeating a boss enemy; Arch-Villain or Hero class enemies always drop large inspirations. Siren's Call You can trade in "Bounty" for medium-sized Inspirations. Some inspirations are only available by this method: Strength of Will: Resist Effects Moderately boosts your resistance to immobilization, sleep, disorient and hold effects for 180 seconds. Must be used before you are slept, held or disoriented, but can be used after being immobilized. Special Inspirations These inspirations are acquired differently than the standard ones. Winter Event These "presents" were available during all the Winter Events. The actual effect of using a present inspiration is not known until the present is actually used. At that point, one of the six actions listed below will happen. It should be noted that it is possible to discern the 'contents' of a present inspiration prior to it's use by placing it in a SuperGroup inspiration holder. Such containers sort these inspirations by their effects. You can also learn the 'contents' by storing the inspriation in the auction house and use the history and number of bids to figure out which type of present it is. You can also right click the present for more information about its effects. The inspirations below are in the order the auction house presents them. Present Gift of Experience You received the Gift of Experience. You will not accrue any experience point debt if you are defeated. This protection will last for 1 hour or until you are defeated. Note that this effect will dissapear regardless of whether or not you recieved debt for that defeat. For example, falling to another player in a PvP zone. Present Gift of Power You received the Gift of Power and you now strike with a lot more damage. This inspiration gives a +50% bonus to damage. The damage bonus is multiplied for each ally/pet that is close by (upon usage). Example, If you summon a vet pet '' ''next to you, and pop Gift of Power, you will get double the damage bonus! Present Gift of Life You received the Gift of Life and some of your health is restored. This is apparently supposed to affect any friendly units in a small area around you, given the animation and combat log effects, but it currently only affects the user. This inspiration restores 50% of the characters health. Present Gift of Defense You recieved the Gift of Defense. Your defense is now greatly increased. This inspiration gives a +33% defense bonus to all attacks except typeless. The defense bonus is multiplied for each ally/pet that is close by (upon usage). Present Gift of Energy You recieved the gift of Energy. Your endurance bar will be completely filled. This is apparently supposed to affect any friendly units in a small area around you, given the animation and combat log effects, but it currently only affects the user. This inspiration restores 50% of the characters endurance. Present Lump of Coal You were bad this last year. You got a lump of coal and nothing else. Other Inspirations Obsolete Inspirations These inspirations have been removed from the game and replaced by newer types. Discipline: Resist Effects Slightly boosts your resistance to immobilization, sleep, disorient and hold effects for 120 seconds. Must be used before you are slept, held or disoriented, but can be used after being immobilized. (Replaced by Resolve.) Iron Will: Resist Effects Greatly boosts your resistance to immobilization, sleep, disorient and hold effects for 240 seconds. Must be used before you are slept, held or disoriented, but can be used after being immobilized. (Replaced by Sheer Willpower.) Resolve Resist Effects Frees you from some sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear and confuse effects and slightly boosts your resistance to such effects for 30 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. (Replaced by Break Free.) Determination Resist Effects Frees you from many sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear and confuse effects and slightly boosts your resistance to such effects for 60 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. (Replaced by Emerge.) Sheer Willpower Resist Effects Frees you from many sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear and confuse effects and slightly boosts your resistance to such effects for 90 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. (Replaced by Escape.) Conceal: Self Stealth Conceal grants you Stealth for 30 seconds. You can only be seen at very close range. If you attack while Concealed, you will be discovered. Conceal offer no defense bonus. (Removed from the game.) Unimplemented Inspirations The following inspirations are defined, but at this time they are not implemented in the game. Academia Breakthrough Level 1 Academia Breakthrough Level 2 Academia Breakthrough Level 3 Detective Breakthrough Level 1 Detective Breakthrough Level 2 Detective Breakthrough Level 3 Recall Science Breakthrough Level 1 Science Breakthrough Level 2 Science Breakthrough Level 3 Wentworth's/Black Market Inspirations The Wentworth's/Black Market inspirations are not implemented, having been replaced by the Consignment House Transporter/Black Market Transporter temporary powers. Black Market Teleporter: Teleport to Black Market You have "acquired" a (one-time use) black market Transport beacon. It will allow you instant transport to a black market of your choice from any location. These inspirations are only available at the Black Market locations, and are sold at a fixed price of 10,000 infamy. Consignment House Teleporter: Teleport to Wentworth's You have a (one-time use) Consignment House Transport beacon. It will allow you instant transport to a Consignment House of your choice from any location. These inspirations are only available at the Consignment House locations, and are sold at a fixed price of 10,000 influence. Using Inpsirations * Default is F1-F5 * * * * Category:Gameplay